Darkrai
Darkrai, also known as the Pitch-Black Pokémon, is a Dark-type Mythical Pokémon originating from Generation IV, and a member of the Lunar Duo alongside Cresselia. Although in the anime, Darkrai is seen as a hero. In some video games, he is an antagonist who is bent on ruling the whole world of Pokémon and making it a world of darkness. His most important role as a villain is in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, where he is the main antagonist of the game. Biography ''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' Darkrai is the final boss in the video game Pokémon Rangers: Shadows of Almia, though he does not initially appear as a villain in this game, but must be stopped from engulfing Almia into darkness. Darkrai's power is exploited by Blake Hall, the main antagonist of the game. Blake uses Darkrai and the black crystal that Darkrai protects to fuel his machine. But when a malfunction occurs, Darkrai becomes enraged, becomes even more powerful, and engulfs Blake into a black hole, which was Darkrai's Nightmare technique. However, when the hero uses the power of the red, yellow, and blue crystals collected earlier in the game, Darkrai is able to be stopped. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Darkrai only apppears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. For 3DS'' and Super Smash Bros. For Wii U Darkrai appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS as one of the Pokémon emerging out of a Poké Ball, or Master Ball. When Darkrai emerges from the Poké Ball, he unleashes a Dark Void. Anyone who comes in contact with the Dark Void will be put to sleep, and those that are asleep will be dealt with heavy damage due to Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability. In "Smash Tour" on the Wii U version, Darkrai is a red item trophy. When used, he will make a selected opponent start the battle asleep. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Darkrai returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Pokémon that appears from a Poké Ball or Master Ball. He fights the same way he did in Super Smash Bros. 4 by using Dark Void to put fighters to sleep and damage them with his Bad Dreams ability. He cannot be summoned on the 3D Land or Jungle Japes stages. In "World of Light", Darkrai appears as a support spirit, which grants the user immunity to falling asleep during battle. His Spirit Battle is against Greninja on the Luigi's Mansion stage with a sleep-inducing floor. Darkrai is summoned from a Poke Ball by the enemy and only Black Hole items will spawn. ''Pokkén Tournament'' Darkrai appears in the arcade version of Pokkén Tournament and Pokkén Tournament DX as a playable character, and one of the only two Dark-type fighters in the game alongside Weavile. Other Incarnations Poképark Darkrai's Poképark incarnation is a nihilistic creature that is very lonely, but risks the whole Poképark's existence only so that he can get "friends", in which most of them would be because of being a fearmonger. Mystery Dungeon Easily the darkest and most evil incarnation of Darkrai, here, he is once again very destructive, nihilistic and sadistic, but has more sinister goals compared to the other versions. Gallery Darkrai (Mystery Dungeon).jpg|Darkrai Darkrai Sprite.png Darkrai (game).png Char-darkrai-538x428.png|Darkrai in Poképark 2: Wonders Beyond. Trivia *In the Mystery Dungeon games, Darkrai can walk through walls even though he is a Dark-type Pokémon and not a Ghost-type. *Although Darkrai is genderless in the main game series, he is regarded as male in other game series since his archenemy Cresselia's gender is female. *Darkrai is the 491st Pokémon in the National Pokédex. *Darkrai is the first known Dark-type Legendary Pokémon, with Yveltal being the second. *Darkrai is implied to willingly go on his island to stop killing people with nightmares, it can mean that he's more victim of his power than a monster who willingly make people have nightmares. *Among Darkrai's minions, Arbok is the only Pokémon who cannot be encountered in the floors of Dark Crater. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Redeemed Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:Genderless Category:Dark Forms Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Category:Bogeymen Category:Thought-Forms Category:Outcast Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Category:Destroyers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Omniscient Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Game Changer Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Rogues Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version